The Gaia Everfree timeline/Clay finds his power
This is how The Gaia Everfree timeline and Clay finds his power goes in Sci-Ryan's and Clay's Time Travel Adventure. Rianna, Sci-Ryan and some of the gang comes out of the time portal and arrive at Camp Everfree, but it is domed up by brambles Sci-Ryan: Where are we and who turned off the sun? Evil Ryan: It's not me. But... We must be at Camp Everfree. Crash Bandicoot: You're right, Evil Ryan. To prevent Filthy Rich from getting in, Gloriosa used magic to seal this camp in this dome. Ryan F-Freeman: What?! Crash Bandicoot: Believe me and Collide that it's the last thing she want to do. Gloriosa got turned into Gaia Everfree and did plan to make a dome of brambles, but, that's the side of it. Prince Can: Are you saying we arrived in a timeline where we got trapped like rats?! Aria Blaze: No, Can. Ryan F-Freeman: She's right. Rats can't be trapped that easy. We're trapped like carrots. Can nods and looks at a photo of Gaia Everfree and a Gaia Everfree version of Ryan on her walls of brambles Ryan F-Freeman: Is that.... me and Gloriosa? grabs the photo and looks at writing on the back of it Sci-Ryan: The photo has got writing on it. reads I have transformed Ryan and myself into Everfree Prince Gale and Gaia Everfree to use magic and save Camp Everfree from Filthy Rich. gets a vision. Ryan saw Twilight about to plunge a Dark Energon shard into Thunderwing's chest Ryan F-Freeman: NNOOOOO!!!!the shard and puts it in Evil Ryan and uses his magic to remove Thunderwing's soul out of Twilight Thunderwing: What?! Twilight Sparkle: Ryan? You saved me. Why? Ryan F-Freeman: Thunderwing is controlling you. Thunderwing Say goodbye to your return, Thunderhead. Unicron's faithful servant will NEVER return.a portal and pushes Thunderwing's body into the lava Thunderwing: NOOOOO!!!! Ryan F-Freeman: Good bye. to the song Say Goodbye to the Holiday After today~ Thunderwing: You may have destroyed my body, student of Primus and Prime-prince. But, when Ryvine makes another body, I WILL HAVE MY REVE....sucked into a Ghost trap Ryan F-Freeman: Got ya! Dr. Neo Cortex (Skylanders): Yes. Yes. Revenge. Ryan's not the one who's on Unicron's side, Shouty.... McGoo. laughs and the vision ends Crash Bandicoot: What did you see, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Me stopping Twilight from reviving Thunderwing. I'll do that later. nods Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder. Who helped Gloriosa domed up this camp? Everfree Prince Gale:off-screen I did. Adagio Dazzle: What was that? turns around to see Everfree Prince Gale Ryan F-Freeman: Who are you? Everfree Prince Gale: I am you. A transformed you. Sci-Ryan: It's Ryaia Everfree!!!! got confused by Sci-Ryan saying "It's Ryaia Everfree!!!!" Evil Ryan: Ryaia Everfree? Who's he? shrugs Ryan F-Freeman: Look. Prince Gale. I wonder how the camp was domed and I become like you? Everfree Prince Gale: Well, me, I was in a cave with Gloriosa as you and when you grab the two geodes, you became me and Glorisa is Gaia Everfree. Sci-Ryan: Oh. What happened to my friend Twilight? Everfree Prince Gale: Sci-Twi can't embrace the magic in her and dark magic corrupts her, making her Midnight Sparkle. and Sci-Twi saw Sci-Twi with Midnight's wings, eyes, a horn and those fiery things that resemble glasses Sci-Ryan: Am I seeing double?! Who is who, Twilight? [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan